Guilty
by Egypts
Summary: Yugi isn't as weak as people think he is. When a middle-aged man tries to rape him, Yugi beats the living day lights out of him and figures the only way out is ..murder. Unintentionally, he drags his friends along with him. Shounen Ai in later chapters.
1. The Crime

**Guilty**

_By Egypts_

I feel Yugi is a little underestimated as a character. Okay, so he's short and.. weak-looking, but don't judge a book by its cover! Actually, I do judge books by their covers. I mean, come on, if you wanted a medieval book, you wouldn't go grab a book with a spaceship on it, now would you? And if you're looking for a new book, you wouldn't take a warn out covered book. Common sense. Um. Yeah.. Anyway, just read it! And.. Review!

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon in the town of Domino. School was out and teenagers streamed out of Domino High. A short, tri-haired boy dragged himself out of the school. Violet-hued eyes were outlined darkly from lack of sleep.  
  
Yawning, the frail 16 year old began his journey home. Yami would be waiting for him. The boy, Yugi Motou, smiled. He could imagine Yami already sitting down, watching T.V as he waited for Yugi to come home.  
  
A few days ago, Sugoroku and Yugi had returned from Egypt with the Millenium puzzle and a newly solidified Yami. Yami, with the help of Yugi, had passed a series of tests and trials and the Gods had decided that Yami should have a chance in this time as well. Yami and Yugi were ecastic, but Yugi hardly got to spend any alone time with Yugi as Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou always visited.  
  
Smiling meekly, Yugi quickened his pace. School had been only too boring today. It was if all the teachers had it out for him. Luckily he had completed all his homework during class so he was conveniently free for the weekend.  
  
He had almost made it out of the quiet part of the town when someone grabbed him from behind, dragging him into a nearby alley.  
  
The offender made a deadly mistake, underestimating the small boy for someone weak. The moment they loosened their grip, Yugi striked, spinning around and grabbing the attacker, a middle-aged greasy-haired man, by the wrist in a bone-snapping grip.  
  
The man shrieked, gripping at his wrist. Yugi wasn't finished with him yet. Grabbing the man by his pony-tail, he brought his knee to the attacker's head, knocking the man close to unconscious.  
  
"Get up", Yugi barked, eyes flashing dangerously. The man opened his eyes, getting to his feet slowly, sneering as he did.  
  
"Why the hell did you grab me, punk?", Yugi growled, not looking so innocent anymore.  
  
"I needed... I needed some pleasure, Yuuuugi", the disgusting, perverted man purred.  
  
"I'll give you pleasure, alright!", Yugi said, punching and kicking the man repeatively until his face was almost unrecognisable. The man lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
This wasn't the first time this had happened. Yugi was already ready for them. He had actually nearly beaten one man to death when he was 11. No one knew to this day. To Yugi, he was the only victim.  
  
Exiting the alley, Yugi gulped, wiping his blood stained hands on his uniform.  
  
'Yami's going to question about the blood. I'll just have to make something up', Yugi thought, running to the gameshop.  
  
As soon as Yugi opened the door, Yami was there to greet him. Yugi had grown alot over the year and was now only two or three inches shorter than Yami.  
  
"Yugi, you're bleeding!", Yami said, pulling the smaller teen towards him as he inspected the non-existant wounds,"Let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up before it gets infected".  
  
Yugi smirked thinly,"Oh, it's just a scratch. I'll go shower and be right down, 'kay Yami?"  
  
Yami nodded, although he did look quite sick with worry.  
  
Yugi started up the stairs but was stopped by Yami's voice,"Oh and Yugi, how'd you get the cut?"  
  
Yugi froze,"Oh, I fell! Yeah.. fell over.. cut myself..". He laughed nervously and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Yugi..", Yami said quietly as he stared after his hikari, brows knitted together in worry.

Several hours later, Yami and Yugi both sat curled up together as they watched T.V.  
  
"Newsflash, 37 year old Michael Smithe, a local resident of Domino, was found severely beaten in Kubi Street {Don't ask oo;}. He is currently in a coma in Domino hospital. The search for suspects in already underway", a female News reporter said suddenly.  
  
"Kubi Street? Is that our street, Yugi?", Yami asked worriedly,"There could be some madman stalking us right now!"  
  
"Yami, don't be such a baby", Yugi said, folding his arms,"The man obviously had it coming".  
  
Yami frowned, "Are you alright, Yugi, you've been acting rather odd today.."  
  
Yugi stood up quickly, glaring at Yami,"I'm going to bed, Yami. Good Night!"  
  
Running upstairs, Yugi dived under the covers still fully clothed.  
  
Thoughts swirled around his his head. The man knew his name. The man could get him send to prison. His crime wasn't half as bad as what Yugi had done, right?  
  
"What have I done?", Yugi whispered.

* * *

Muahahahaha. That was fun. Next chapter is called... 'The Kill'. I think. Any suggestions? Should Yugi kill Mr. Smithe? I need ideas! Review! 


	2. The Kill

**Guilty**

_By Egypts_

Chapter Two. Yeah. Short yet.. sweet. Yes.. sweet..

* * *

_Running upstairs, Yugi dived under the covers still fully clothed.  
  
Thoughts swirled around his his head. The man knew his name. The man could get him send to prison. His crime wasn't half as bad as what Yugi had done, right?  
  
"What have I done?", Yugi whispered._

__   
  
Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!  
  
Yugi groaned, the alarm clock screaming in his ear. Opening a half-lidded Amythyst eye, Yugi eyed the clock.  
  
4:00 AM it read. Ah, excellent.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath. This was it. Today he was going to put an end to this. Pushing back the covers, Yugi scrambled out of the bed he shared with Yami. (no, they're not like that.. yet ;D). Yami mumbled something incoherant in his sleep and Yugi quickly tiptoed out of the room, grabbing his clothes as he did.  
  
'I want this to be over as quick as possible', he thought, putting the green hoodie and loose black pants as he made his way downstairs.  
  
Entering his grandfather's room quietly, so not to awaken his grandfather, Yugi spied his grandfather's black gloves and quickly put them on before racing from the room and then the house.  
  
It was still dark when he went outside. The roads were clear, not a person in sight.  
  
Whistling nervously, Yugi searched his pockets for his car keys before jumping into his car (don't ask what sort, cause I am so lost over cars). Starting the engine, Yugi gripped the steering wheel with shaking hands. If he had been paying much attention, he would have sensed Yami returning to the puzzle.  
  
Driving to his destination, Yugi breathed heavily. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. But it had to be done, and so it would be.  
  
Stepping out of the car, Yugi entered Domino Hospital on shakey legs. It was eerily quiet at this time of morning, so he had no trouble getting past all the doctors and patients.  
  
He was well alert, and managed to easily find Michael, the rapist's, room. Entering the room, Yugi felt as if he was going to choke from anxiety.  
  
'_I shouldn't be here_', a voice nagged at him in the back of his head, but still he went on, grabbing a pillow as he did.  
  
Standing beside the bed, Yugi stared at the man who had nearly raped him. The man he had nearly killed. The man he was about to kill.  
  
Grabbing the pillow firmly, Yugi held it over the man's head, about to suffocate him when..  
  
"..What the hell are you doing?", said a deathly cool voice from behind him. A voice he recognised very well. A voice he heard every day.  
  
Spinning around on his heel, holding the pillow to his chest, Yugi gazed sorrowfully at Yami.  
  
"I'm killing him. I can't have him telling anyone I beat him to pulp", Yugi said quietly. Yami stared at Yugi as if he was insane. Maybe he was.  
  
"Yugi.. why did you do this?", Yami asked, voice trembling. He felt betrayed by his own Hikari.  
  
"He tried to rape me. I know that--", Yugi was cut off by a hysterical Yami.  
  
"He tried to what?! No one touches my aibou!", Yami hissed, crimson eyes full of anger.  
  
Marching over, Yami snatched the pillow from Yugi and promptly pushed it over the unconscious man's face.  
  
Yugi could only watch as the man's heart monitor slowed to a stop.  
  
Then..  
  
".._**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!**_", a strict voice screamed from the door.  
  
A uniformed doctor stood there, glaring hard at the two,"You two stay right there, when the police hear about this.."  
  
Yugi glanced at Yami, then back at the doctor then wordlessly walked up to the hysterical man, deadly quiet. Reaching behind him, Yugi grabbed a hidden knife then wordlessly plunged it into the man's throat.  
  
"..We're both criminals now, Yami", Yugi said, smiling sadisticly,"And I don't know about you, but I'm outta this town. I can't stay here".  
  
Yami nodded,"I'll come with you then. Now let's get out of this place".

* * *

What the hell just happened? xX; Oh well. This may be YxYY later. I didn't want Yugi to be lonely so Yami killed too. Happyhappy, smilesmile, reviewreview! 


	3. The Run

**Guilty  
**

_By Egypts_

Chapter Tres!  
  
Omfg, I like, updated :D Go me! Pairings; YxYY, SxJ, MxS, TxD, BxR and Tea can be a loner..?

* * *

__

_"..We're both criminals now, Yami", Yugi said, smiling sadisticly,"And I don't know about you, but I'm outta this town. I can't stay here".  
  
Yami nodded,"I'll come with you then. Now let's get out of this place".  
_

Yami and Yugi raced out of the hospital as inconspicously at they could. They had nearly made it out the door when..  
  
"_Yami? Yugi_?"  
  
The two span around, as Serenity Wheeler raced forward.  
  
"Hey guys! Imagine meeting you here, what's up?", she said, grinning widely as she linked arms with a petrified Yugi.  
  
"Uh.. we were just visiting a friend..", Yami lied.  
  
"Really? I just came for an eye check up. That reminds me, Joey asked if you guys wanted to go around to the park later! The whole gang will be there!", Serenity said, clasping her hands together in delight.  
  
"Um. Yeah. We'll see.. we're kinda in a hurry..", Yugi murmured, trying to detatch his arm from Serenity.  
  
Suddenly, two security guards came racing forward, screaming like madmen.  
  
"Run, aibou!", Yami screamed, grabbing Yugi's arm as he raced for the doors. Unfortunately, Serenity was still clinging to Yugi's arm and she was pulled along, squealing as she was.  
  
"Get the three of them! They're murderers!", one guard bellowed.  
  
"Sorry Serenity, but you're part of this whether you like it or not!", Yugi shouted in reply to Serenity's whimper. Yami grabbed Yugi around the waist and practically threw him in the car then roughly pushed Serenity into the back. He jumped in after Yugi, starting the car and they were off!  
  
"What the hell is going on, Yugi?!", Serenity cried, rubbing at her swollen red eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Serenity, I'll explain everything later, but I'm really, really sorry you had to be dragged into this!", Yugi said quietly in reply, voice trembling. The rest of the trip was in silence except for the occasional sob from Serenity. Yami and Yugi exchanged worried glances.  
  
Suddenly, the car was violently attacked as Joey leapt out in front of the car, his face white in horror,"Serenity, Yami, Yug'! You gotta help me! The police are after me!".  
  
They all stared in disbelief. This was all very hard to believe.  
  
"Us too, Joey!", Serenity cried as Joey jumped into the back of the car,"I'm so afraid!"  
  
Yami shook his head as he sped up, the sound of police sirens too close for comfort.  
  
"Yami and Yugi were getting chased by the security guards in the hospital after my appointment and they dragged me into it!", Serenity wept, pounding at the back of Yugi's seat with her fists angrily. Both Yami and Yugi turned around in their seats to death glare her.  
  
"What happened, Yug'?", Joey asked curiously, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
"Put your damn seatbelts on!", Yami screamed from the drivers seat as he accelerated. They all screamed when Yami nearly ran over Tea, who happened to be crossing the road at that moment.  
  
"Oh, hey guys!", Tea said good-naturedly, poking her head through the drivers window as she stopped for a chat, grinning flirtaciously at Yami. Yami scowled, allowing Yugi to do all the talking, or more rather, screaming.  
  
"**_GET YOUR FAT HEAD OUT OF THE VEHICLE YOU RETARD!_**", Yugi screamed, leaning over Yami as he proceeded to bash Tea over the head repeatively. Serenity sighed and opened the back door,"Get in Tea!". They all stared at Serenity as if she was mad. Tea and Serenity stared back, when..  
  
"Can I sit next to you, Yami?", Tea squealed, jumping into the front between Yami and Yugi and glomping Yami's arm.  
  
"Do you want me to kill you too?", Yami screamed as he lost control of the car.  
  
"_Get out of the car_!", Yugi screamed at the same time and they all leapt out of the moving vehicle as it drove into the oncoming traffic.  
  
Jumping to their feet, the five scrambled for the sidewalk as cars zoomed by in front of their faces. That's when Joey spotted a familiar sleek black limo parked at the Petrol Station.. Seto Kaiba's limo.  
  
The car-driver man was paying for the petrol. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba were no where in sight.  
  
"We'll have to steal Kaiba's car", Yugi thought aloud. Surprisingly, everyone nodded in agreement, even Tea who was completely in the dark.  
  
They all wandered in casually, glancing about when Yami suddenly threw open the driver's door and clambered in. Yugi and Tea followed suit.  
  
The chauffeur surprisingly didn't notice and continued idly paying the petrol station. Joey quietly opened the back door and jumped in, pulling Serenity in after him.  
  
If they hadn't been so worried and if the car's interior had not been so dark, they may have heard a small,"Eep!" that came from the back of the back.  
  
Luckily for all of them, the driver had left the keys in so Yami had no trouble starting the car up. He zoomed off, the chauffeur still paying the money.  
  
"Mokuba, remind me to fire him when we get the chance", came a sixth, bored drawl. It seemed both Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba were in the car, Kaiba sitting coolly beside a flabberghasted Joey, Mokuba leaning over Serenity's shoulder, grinning gleefully.  
  
"Kaiba?! What are _you_ doing here?", Joey screamed, trying to crawl away from his rival.  
  
"I could ask the same of you. This is my limo, Wheeler", Kaiba said coldly, glaring at Tea and Yugi who turned to stare at the Kaiba brothers in disbelief,"Although I have a good idea what you're doing here, mutt. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were the one accused of breaking into the school and setting fire to it".  
  
Four gasps echoed in the vehicle, Yami temporarily losing control of the car for the second time that day.  
  
"Um.. I c-can explain, really!", Joey stuttered, staring at the ground,"I was going back to get my english textbook which I forgot about. We had that huge assessment due and I'd forgotton all about it so I ran down to the school in the morning to get my book. Only.."  
  
A stiffling silence filled the car, Yami and Yugi fulled with their own guilt of their crimes, Tea and Serenity shocked with Joey, Mokuba vaguely amused with Joey's rebellious side and Kaiba simply enjoying Joey's discomfort.  
  
"I.. ah.. tripped on some wiring and pulled it all out it exploded and started a fire. I didn't intend it to happen at all!", Joey whined, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"_Joey, how could you_?", Serenity and Tea cried simultaneously, glaring daggers at Joey. Yami gagged.  
  
"It was an accident! Anyway, Kaiba, why are you letting us steal your limo?", Joey asked quickly, trying to divert the attention.  
  
"I figured you'd need my help, Wheeler", Kaiba replied coolly,"And you Yugi and.. other Yugi".  
  
Silence filled the car again, the same question echoing in Serenity, Tea, Joey and Mokuba's heads. Tea turned her wide blue eyes upon Yami, the 'love of her life'.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
Yugi sighed,"Look, I'll explain. But it's not a very nice story", he said slowly, then began to explain what happened.

* * *

Pretty. YAOI soon ;D Like?


End file.
